Catch Me When I Fall
by FanGirl13Of9Good-Strories
Summary: MY OWN AU! We all know what happened during the Revolutionary War,America left,but England,as hurt as he was,wasn't alone. Canada couldn't help but be stuck between America,her closest friend,and England,her big brother.No slash,read the beginning plz


**Alright, this is my character from my twist of Hetalia on how I had imagined it instead (I might make a fic of it sometimes), with Canada being a girl first of all, and her being almost as outgoing as America. This is one of the scenes I had pictured of the Americain Revolution.**

**Btw, England and America look pretty much the same, and so does France exept he has light brown hair.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in North America, and it seemed to be the same everywhere, the grass spinning madly because of the wind while the thunder was as loud as the rain hitting the ground itself. Canada was running as fast as she could, her blue dress, courtesy of France, sticking to her still young body as she made her way to her best friend, America. Her two braids, who always kept her brown hair tied, weren't as trimmed as they used to be, and her usually smiling and laughing turquoise eyes were scared. She saw, from not to far away, that England had dropped his musquet and was kneeling infront of America, who was pointing his own angrily at him. She could just tell where this was coming to.

It had been a while ago when it started, they used to be very happy, the three of them, but then America started to get rebelious, longing for freedom he thought he didn't have. For some reason though, England seemed to be unable to let go, and now this was happening.

"America stop!" she yelled, getting in between the two.

"Canada?" America lowered his weapon. For some reason America seemed surprise to see his best friend here. The one who had kept quiet and listened to the fight without a word.

"Stop America, you're gonna get him killed..." she turned to England, tears in her eyes, and helped him up. "Just, go..."

The words stung, even if they weren't meant to, they made America feel as alone as ever. Canada gave him a sad look and led England away from the battle field, but as she left she heard America yell.

"Don't you want it too?" he yelled. "Your freedom? Your independence?"

She didn't respond and kept on walking.

She was now in her own house, which was too big for a yound girl like her in her opinion, she had the looks of a pre-teen, maybe her human age would've been 13 at the most. She glanced at England, who was sipping on his tea and looking at the fire, lost in his thoughts. She got up and got herself some sweets that she had made, the wooden floor creaking under her small feet, but when she came back she saw that England was looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're going to leave me too aren't you?" he said, his voice cracking. "Just like America. Of course who would want me as their brother..."

Canada took a deep breath, she didn't know who to deal with this, was it a retorical question, what could she answer without breaking the nation's heart further.

"Well..." she said. "I..."

England let out a sad chuckle as silent tears ran down his face.

"I knew it..." he mumbled. "I knew you hated me, especially since I took you from bloody France..."

"England..." she paused, what could she say? "Of course I miss France, of course I want freedom..."

Englands heart tightened painfully in his chest, his feats had been confirmed.

"But..." she continued, sitting down on the floor beside England's chair. "You're my brother, you'll always be... How could I possibly hate you?"

She took her small hand in his, she knew he used to be a pirate, France had filled her up with horrible stories about the man who later on became her guardian, and she had believed them, thinking the man was the 'bad guy'. She knew the stories were true, but she didn't think badly of England, after a few weeks with him she let herself open up to him and loving him almost as much as she loved her brother France. Both weren't her real brothers, her real brother, Kanata, had died not long after France settled himself in North America. She had seen the many wars, and took absolutely no liking in them, they just made everyone sad, often the winners of the war would be filled with grief.

She was taken out of her daydreaming when she felt England's hand clutching tighter on hers, followed by muffled sobs. She looked up and saw England was crying harder than he had previoulsy been. This was an unusual picture to her, England was always the strong one with the attitude, even though he always showed his soft side to his underlings. Canada hadn't known that when she was younger, but sometimes when she grew up, she realised that England was very lonely, since he seemed to spend _all_ his time with his colonies.

"And yes," she began, making England turn his head to her, his tears now dry and his eyes swollen by tears. "It is, pronounced ZED."

England let out a small, yet still sad, laugh and raised the girl up with lots of strenght, then hugged her into a tight hug that she returned gladly.

She hated fights, hated wars, but somehow she knew England and her were going to go through much more together.

* * *

**Alright, my first attempt at a one shot, I hope this was okay. Like I said, it's how I had pictured Hetalia before I saw it, and me and my friends named this version 'World'. Original isn't it? -.- Anyways, review if you want, and if you see something I could work on, please tell me!**


End file.
